1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearm safety devices, more side particularly devices which prevent access to or operative engagement of the trigger of a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been disclosed which can be used to prevent the unwanted or unauthorized use of a firearm. One type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,658 and comprises two members designed to mate around and immobilize the trigger. The two members are secured on the firearm by a locking mechanism which holds the members in place around the trigger. The device requires the use of a key to operate the locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,281 discloses a gun locking device comprising two members constructed to mate around a gun trigger. The members are secured on the gun by a shaft and socket which must be turned axially in opposite directions to remove the locking device. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,180 comprises two jaws for restraining the movement of various components of a firearm, including the trigger. The jaws are pivotable toward and away from each other and can be moved by operation of a cam means which is secured by a locking mechanism.
These devices require numerous parts for their construction. The more side parts in the device, the greater the expense of the device. Similarly, more parts increase the weight of the device. Especially in the case of smaller firearms, such as handguns, the device may add significantly to the weight of the firearm, hampering transport to a greater or lesser degree. Many of these devices also require the use of a key to operate a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,397 discloses a firearm safety kit designed to be secured to various areas of a firearm and to immobilize one or more parts of the firearm necessary for operation. The device comprises a fracturable strap and a means for securing the fracturable strap about the firearm thereby preventing a part of the firearm from moving into a "ready-fire" position. The device does not however, prevent access to the area surrounding the trigger and thus to the trigger. Further, operation of the device may not be apparent to the user without detailed instructions for each type of firearm on which the device could be used.
Thus, there is a need for a firearm safety device which prevents access to the trigger of a firearm while the device is in place on the firearm and which is simple in construction. There is a further need for the device to be self evident in operation to the intended user.